<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until you cry by Notacoolgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199727">Until you cry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notacoolgirl/pseuds/Notacoolgirl'>Notacoolgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, AuZurena, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, GetsHeavierThanIThoughtItWould, HornyAndAngstAreMyMoods, LotsOfFeeling, Porn with Feelings, PrettySadEndingIThink, Sexual, Short Stories, Smut, TheyAreExes, TheyLoveEachOtherButHaveToLetGo, lesbiansex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notacoolgirl/pseuds/Notacoolgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she could stop herself she rushed to the living room, seeing that the woman was just about to leave, she asked again “Why did you came here, Zulema?” </p>
<p>She knew she had just given the woman permission to break her heart again.  </p>
<p>Zulema let out the breath she’d been holding, closed the door that was barely opened and leaned her forehead against it.<br/>“Because I missed you" she breathed out </p>
<p>                                      °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°<br/>Or the AU where they are exes and get together one last time  before going their separate ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Chapter.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sexy stuff on chapter two; gets pretty explict, if it's not your kind of thing, then don't read it. </p>
<p>Some light angst on chapter three.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>‘I’m in your street, be there in a minute’ </em>Maca’s phone buzzed again, it was the fourth message she got from Zulema and the fourth one she ignored.</p><p>“How should I get over you if you won’t let me?? Elfo del puto infierno” Maca growled at her phone.</p><p>They been apart for 2 months now, it was Zulema’s decision and Maca didn’t fight her on it.</p><p>“ “<em>If you want to go then go, I can’t make you stay.” Maca said holding in her tears, she couldn’t cry for the scorpion, if she did she knew the woman would stay but she couldn’t keep her, if she wanted to be free, Maca wouldn’t be the one to stop her.  </em></p><p>
  <em>“Just like I can’t make you let go of this ‘normal life’ concept that you’re so fond of” Zulema answered, not feeling angry or upset, just sorrow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brunette nodded her head when Maca didn’t answer her, then she picked up her backpack from the floor and left. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just like that, eight years together and she just up and left. "</em>
</p><p>Maca replayed the whole scene in her head, getting even more frustrated about it when her phone buzzed again.</p><p>‘<em>I’m outside the building, buzz me in’</em> she shook her head and threw her phone down by her side in the bed, letting out a frustrated scream into her pillow.</p><p>She picked up the phone again and re-read all the texts the woman had send her that night, her first text said ‘<em>I forgot my scorpion necklace there’ </em>shortly followed by<em> ‘I’m stopping by in a few minutes to pick it up’ </em>two whole months without any contact whatsoever, besides what she saw in the newspaper about the woman with a scorpion mask robbing a bunch of jewelry stores, and now the woman simply text her out of the blue at 2:50am because she ‘<em>apparently can’t live without her stupid scorpion necklace’ </em>Maca growled at her own thought and crawled out of bed.</p><p>She made her way out of her bedroom, dragging herself through the hallway before she stopped in front of the mirror in the wall, running her hands through her hair and pinching her cheeks to get some color in her face.</p><p>Just as she was trying to fix her hair, she heard the loud buzzing sound through the apartment, letting her know that Zulema was in fact outside waiting for Maca to buzz her in, the blonde’s heart skipped a beat and her body suddenly felt warmer.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?” she asked to her own reflection, shaking her head and letting go of her momentary obsession on how she looked.</p><p>She slowly made her way to the apartment intercom and pushed the button so she could speak</p><p>“Yes?” her voice came out sounding shaky and she rolled her eyes at her lack of self-control “who is it?” she tried again.</p><p>“El Puto Santa Claus” Zulema husky voice sounded through the intercom and she smiled automatically, even though she didn’t want to see the woman or hear from her after she left, the brunette still had her; mind and body.</p><p>“Is not Christmas yet, so I don’t think I can let you in" she was still smiling but quickly got that smile off her face once she remembered she had to be angry at Zulema, she couldn’t let her do this kind of thing.</p><p>Maca couldn’t allow Zulema to break her heart, be as good as gone for two months and then just show up at her door, at almost 3am.</p><p>She shouldn’t act like it was all behind her, like she isn’t hurt, like she isn’t heartbroken.</p><p>“Let me in, Rubia" Maca snapped out of her thoughts, she reached for the button but hesitated on pressing it, thinking that perhaps she should take the necklace downstairs and not let the woman in at all “Vamos, Rubita.. it’s cold out here” Maca finally pressed the button deciding she wasn’t going to change out of her clothes just to go downstairs.</p><p>“Y ahora qué, Maca?” she asked herself, looking down she realized that she was barely dressed in her little shorts and flannel shirt that had only one button done to cover herself, and she wasn’t wearing a bra either “Great, why not just be naked already?” she was buttoning the rest of her shirt as fast as she could when she heard Zulema knock at her door.</p><p>She turned towards it, still rushing on the buttons and getting them all wrong.</p><p><em>‘Why am I the one flustered? She’s the one showing up unannounced at the middle of the night And for a stupid necklace!’ </em>Maca thought, her hand touched the doorknob and she realized ‘<em>joder, the necklace!’</em> Her hand instantly reached for her neck and felt the gold necklace that she hasn’t taken out since she found it after Zulema walked out.</p><p>Taking a moment, she breathed deeply and slowly took off the one reminder she had, the one thing Zulema had left behind when she walked out, <em>the only thing besides her.</em></p><p>She carefully run her fingers over the small golden scorpion, remembering how they got it in one of their robberies.</p><p>
  <em>“ “I know you said no scorpion, Rubi.” Zulema said holding up the little gold scorpion in one hand and smirking at Maca while her gun was still pointed at the security guard “But how about you make an exception?” "</em>
</p><p>She smiled at the memory, but that smile faded when she remembered the day she found it again, the morning after Zulema left; it was laying in the countertop of their bathroom, being the only reminder that the woman was ever there at all.</p><p>“Maca, would you just open the damn door?” she heard Zulema’s voice in the outside of her apartment and snapped out of her thoughts.</p><p>Taking one last deep breath, she opened the door.</p><p>“Hi, Rubi” the woman said as soon the door was opened, slightly smiling and with her unforgettable eyes already locked deep in Maca’s hazel ones.</p><p>“Hi Zule” Maca answered, letting out the breath she’d been holding.</p><p>She wished she could hate the woman with everything she had, but she couldn’t, all she needed was to see those intense eyes, that crazy tear tattoo, those beautiful lips and she was reminded of how much she missed her, <em>how much she meant. </em></p><p>“Here” she offers the necklace to Zulema, slightly more aggressive about it than she meant to be.</p><p>“Vale” Zulema took the necklace, brushing her hand against Maca’s fingers in the process.</p><p>They stared at one another for longer than they should.</p><p> Zulema had one arm leaning against the doorway and Maca was half hiding behind the half-opened door, as if to protect herself from the brunette.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” Zulema smiled at the blonde, opening both her arms and then shrugging in the way that she always did “I could use some coffee”</p><p>“I’m out of coffee” Maca promptly answered in her sweet voice, shrugging the same way the brunette did, knowing how much the woman disliked when she did that.</p><p>When she had first opened the door she was overwhelmed by all her feelings towards the brunette and how much she had missed her, but with every passing second she became more and more aware of the fact that Zulema had left her, and she did it because she wanted to, because she didn’t care anymore, she didn’t care about the mess she would leave behind.</p><p>Because if she had to choose between her relationship with Maca and living a wild dangerous life; she already made her choice.</p><p>“That’s fine, I’ll go for some tea" Zulema smiled again, looking deep in the blonde’s eyes before she passed by her and entered the apartment, uninvited.</p><p>Maca stood by the door, not turning around, listening to Zulema’s footsteps as she walked in and then the sound of her body roughly falling to the couch.</p><p>“You know how much I enjoy your tea" she heard the woman’s teasing voice coming from the couch and had a flashback of them from a year ago.</p><p>
  <em>“ Zulema had just taken the mug of tea Maca had brought her, and then looked away after the blonde said something about last night’s events that had successfully pushed her buttons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maca smiled at herself when Zulema looked away, it was so easy to throw her off her game those days. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I thought about our next heist” Zulema announced, hoping to lead them away from the previous conversation, but she still had a displeased look on her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bueno, tell me later” Maca answered as she clinked their mugs together and turned to walk back inside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The blonde smiled to herself, whispering ‘Puto Elfo' after hearing the sound of the tea, that she had brought to her partner, hitting the floor; it was Zulema’s way of telling Maca she had ruined her morning without actually having to say the words. ”</em>
</p><p>Maca slammed the door shut, also shutting down those memories.</p><p>“Out of tea too" she answered, turning back to look at Zulema, she made sure to give the woman her best <em>fuck off</em> stare.</p><p>“Jesus, what do you have?” Zulema asked with her usual smug smile.</p><p>“Water” Maca stood there, looking directly at Zulema and feeling her body grow hot against her will.</p><p>The way the woman would sit like she owned the place and everyone in it had always been a turn on for Maca, and Zulema knew that ‘<em>so why is she doing it? Is it just one more way to make this even more difficult?’ </em></p><p>“Water?” Zulema repeated, letting out a mocking laugh, the one she knew would piss the blonde off “I guess the ‘normal life’ doesn’t pay off that well. No, Rubia?” she wanted to get a rise out of the blonde, for no particular reason; she just wanted to see if she could still do it.</p><p>“Go fuck yourself, Zulema” Maca spat her words with venom, she moved towards the kitchen to stop herself from losing control and smacking the smug smile off of Zulema’s face.</p><p>She opened her fridge to take out the bottle of water, but allowed herself to stop for a minute and enjoy the cool air against her heated body, just being in the same space as the other woman made her body act up, either it was with anger, or arousal or just excitement, her body always reacted to the brunette’s presence, even when she didn’t want it to.</p><p>She closed the fridge and turned around, almost dropping the glass bottle after seeing Zulema standing there, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed and carefully watching Maca.</p><p>“Joder!” she automatically took a step back surprised with the woman’s sudden appearance, and in doing so, the bottle overturned water in her shirt, wetting her whole chest “Mierda! why do you have to be so sneaky?” she put the bottle down in the kitchen island that separated the two of them and tried to shake the water out of her before the shirt soaked it all in, but it was already too late.</p><p>Zulema just kept staring at the blonde that tried to stop the water from soaking her shirt.</p><p> It was supposed to be a joke, she knew the blonde would jump in surprise when she turned around and saw her there, and that would be amusing to her, but when she got to the kitchen and saw Maca standing there, her silhouette highlighted by the fridge’s orange light, in her small boyshorts, her old flannel shirt and her feet naked on the floor, Zulema lost it.</p><p>The joke wasn’t so amusing anymore, being back there wasn’t as easy as she thought it would be, seeing the blonde wasn’t as fun as she thought it would be. Because how could it be fun when her chest hurt, and she had to fight her own muscles to not reach out and just touch her ex-lover.</p><p>“Get your damn water, I’m going to find another shirt” Maca throwed down the cloth she’d been using, once she realized her body was already wet and she would just have to change into something else.</p><p>she looked at Zulema with the same angry stare that she had before and then moved past her, going to the bedroom while the woman just stood there, not saying or doing anything.</p><p>Zulema watched Maca quietly, not moving from her spot, she turned her head to keep looking after the blonde passed by her.</p><p>“Why is she so stressed?” she asked to no one, moving to the other side of the counter, she reached the bottle of water and then went to get a glass, being surprised when she realized that the blonde had rearranged the whole kitchen setup and she had to go through most of the cabinets before she finally found a cup, setting it down besides the water bottle.</p><p>Lightly laughing to herself, she reopened the cabinet that was right in front of her face and reached for the coffee can that was there, setting it on the counter,  then did the same with the tea bags that were just behind the coffee.</p><p>“Puta Rubia” she said in her low voice, lightly smirking and shaking her head, she moved to the sink and turned it on the garbage disposal, opening the faucet while she poured down the coffee and did the same with the tea bags until they were completely gone down the drain.</p><p>“Now it’s not a lie anymore” she turned off the garbage disposal and closed the faucet, taking the coffee can back to its place and leaving it there just like it was before.</p><p>In that same cabinet, in the far right corner she found what she was really looking for; A bottle of whiskey. she knew the blonde would always have a bottle at her place, it was the only thing that helped with her insomnia.</p><p> ‘<em>That and a good fuck’</em> Zulema thought, she set the bottle by the counter, right next to her glass, filling it by half and then downing it.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Maca asked as she re-entered the kitchen, now in a tank top.</p><p>“Drinking your expensive whiskey” the brunette answered nonchalantly while she poured herself another shot, keeping her eyes on her drink to avoid looking at the blonde’s clearly see through tank top. “Algún problema?” she sipped her drink, deciding it was better than downing it again.</p><p>“Pues claro, tú!" Maca fired back “if you’re involved, then you can be sure it’s you... You’re <em>always</em> the problem, Zulema”.</p><p>“Bueno..” was all Zulema could answer, she decided that she should down the drink after all and so she poured a little more into the glass, moving to put the bottle back in the cabinet before she turned back and downed the brown liquor.</p><p>Maca looked down at her own feet, she shouldn’t feel guilty about hurting the woman, it was only fair, an eye for an eye and all that.</p><p>But she was never the one who enjoyed revenge, that was Zulema’s thing.</p><p>“I didn’t mean..” she breathed out “why did you came here, Zulema?” she gave up on her anger and was now just exhausted from the tension that kept going back and forth between them.</p><p>“My necklace” Zulema looked up at her, setting the glass down on the counter again “And your expensive whiskey” she blinked at the blonde and did a ‘click' sound with her mouth, acting nonchalant.</p><p>“Well, you got them” Maca replied, watching the brunette purse her lips and nod.</p><p>They stared at one another like they did, communicating with their eyes.</p><p>“Guess I did” Zulema was the one to break their moment, she put her glass on the sink before she turned and walked past Maca.</p><p>She got to the living room, getting her phone that she had dropped on the couch together with the necklace, and moving towards the door, forgetting about why she really came there in the first place, realizing how much more complicated than <em>that</em> their relationship really was.</p><p>Maca was still standing by the kitchen entryway, once again frozen to her spot while listening to Zulema’s heavy footsteps on the apartment. but when she heard the door locks being turned, her body instantly came to life.</p><p>Maca’s heart suddenly started beating wildly and her palms getting sweaty as she realized that Zulema was about to disappear on her again, and maybe this time she would be gone for good.</p><p>Before she could stop herself she rushed to the living room, seeing that the woman had just opened the door to leave, she asked again “Why did you came here, Zulema?” her heart feeling like it was about to beat its way out of her chest and her stomach full of butterflies.</p><p>She knew she had just given the woman permission to break her broken heart again.</p><p>Zulema let out the breath she’d been holding, closed the door that was barely opened and leaned her forehead against it.</p><p>
  <em>“Because I missed you" she breathed out the words. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Second Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“Because I miss you” </em>was what Maca wanted to hear from the woman, what she <em>needed</em> to hear.</p><p>But of course, Zulema had never been one to voice those kinds of feelings.</p><p>She watched as Zulema closed the door again and turned around, looking at her with pursed lips and squinted eyes.</p><p>They both knew that Maca had just given her permission to stay, and to do whatever she went there to do..</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Zulema had been drinking at a bar after she got in a fist fight with a random man that was trying to pick up a clearly wasted girl outside a club.. needless to say, he wasn’t going to do that again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mind if I sit here?” she turned her head, shrugging her answer at the beautiful blonde standing next to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll have what she’s having" the blonde waved at the bartender, who quickly handed her a glass of whiskey “I’m Livy" she introduced herself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zulema stared at her for a while, thinking she was really interesting to look at, but just as it’d been for the last two months; she felt no desire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I’m leaving” she finished her drink and got up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, what a pity” Livy answered and sipped her drink “I was really hoping to get to know you better” the woman stared at her through  deep green eyes, as if she was daring her into staying. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just like a certain other blonde would do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And just at that thought, Zulema felt her body responding in ways that she hasn’t felt in a long time; two months and three days to be exact. </em>
</p><p><em>She decided to not let that feeling go to waste “Bueno, how about we skip that boring part?”....</em> </p><p>
  <em>The blonde was leaning against a wall, in a secluded part on the back of the bar, with Zulema’s body pressed against hers. Zulema’s fingers deep inside the woman while she loudly moaned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zulema kept doing what she knew her Rubia liked and the woman seem to be enjoying it, her moans kept getting louder and it made Zulema frown, ‘Doesn’t sound like la Rubia’ she thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zulema’s eyes were closed and the woman’s face was hidden in Zulema’s neck, but just as the blonde was about to come she leaned her head back against the wall and lifted one hand to touch the brunette’s face, making Zulema’s eyes shot open instantly, her ministrations on the blonde’s body stopped abruptly. </em>
</p><p><strong> <em>“sabes qué me apetece muchísimo?”... </em> </strong> <strong> <em>“Tocarte la cara" </em> </strong> <em>and that’s why she looked at the blonde in front of her and was disappointed. </em></p><p>
  <em>because Livy wasn’t Maca. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s wrong?” the woman panted after Zulema stopped moving her fingers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing’s wrong, you’re just not the right blonde” she looked away, taking a deep breath and then removing her fingers from the woman. “Lo siento, Guapa” she apologized and left, cursing herself and Maca as she walked away from the stunning blonde.  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>“You wanna know why I really came here?” She repeated the blonde’s question, taking slow deliberate steps towards her.</p><p>Maca felt sweat break out on her body, she knew the brunette’s body language way too well and she knew exactly what would happen next if she didn’t stop it, for each step Zulema took forwards, she took one backwards.</p><p>“I came because I’m fucked up" she smirked and opened her arms as to accentuate her words, throwing her phone and the necklace back on the couch.</p><p>Still taking steps forwards, she took off her large black hoodie, revealing the tight black tank top she wore underneath it.</p><p>“And I want to make you come until you fucking cry, Rubia" she whispered while she let the hoodie fall to the floor and made her way to Macarena.</p><p>Maca let a gasp escape from her after hearing those words, she stopped in her tracks and just waited for Zulema to reach her, touch her, kiss her.</p><p>Zulema reached Maca with such intense need, that the blonde didn’t had time to even blink before Zulema had pulled up her legs and wrapped them around her waist. She pushed the blonde's body against the nearest wall, keeping Maca pressed between the wall and her.</p><p>Zulema groaned running her hands through maca’s thighs while feeling the heat between the woman’s legs pressed up against her front.</p><p>“Zulema, we shouldn’t do this” Maca moaned but also pushed her upper body away from the wall just long enough to get her tanktop off, throwing it on the floor.</p><p> Zulema lifted Maca a bit higher, using the wall as support, so now the blonde’s face was just above hers, and Zulema’s face was just in the same level as Maca’s breast.</p><p>“Doesn’t seem like you mean that, Blondie” she leaned in and kissed the blonde’s perky nipple.</p><p>She looked up at the woman, their eyes met, they carefully looked at every detail on the others face as their way of saying <em>I’ve missed you </em>and then they smiled at each other, a smile that quickly turned into a soft laugh.</p><p>After a moment, their smile disappeared, and they just looked at one another.</p><p>Zulema leaned in and caught one of the blonde’s nipples between her teeth, keeping her eyes on Maca’s while she softly pulled the blonde’s nipple with her teeth.</p><p>“Zulee" Maca moaned, finding the woman’s dark locks of hair and tightening her fingers around it while she pushed her lower body against Zulema’s waist and moaned again.</p><p>Zulema let go of one nipple only to give the same treatment to the other, never looking away from the Maca's eyes.</p><p>“Tell me” Zulema whispered, one of her hands was holding Maca up, griping her ass, while the other made its way inside the woman’s shorts, loving the heat she found there.</p><p>“T-tell you what?” her voice trembled when she felt the woman’s hands cupping her sex.</p><p>“That nobody touches you like I do” Zulema groaned, making her way inside Maca’s panties and feeling how slippery the woman was by all the wetness that kept dripping out of her since the moment Zulema first entered the apartment.</p><p>“<em>ggodd” </em> Maca cried, getting frustrated with the way Zulema’s fingertips were pressing against her entry, applying just enough pressure so that Maca’s walls would open wide in anticipation and then clench down when no penetration came.</p><p>“Does anyone do this to you?” Zulema asked again, smirking when she felt more wetness dripping from the blonde and into her fingers.</p><p>She knows the answer to that question, no one knew Maca’s body like her, no one could make the blonde plead them for mercy and at the same time beg them for more.</p><p>“No, nobody ever touched me like you do” she moaned, pushing her hips against the woman’s hand, already desperate for her fingers “Only you, Zule. Its always been only you”.</p><p>Zulema’s smirk was gone, her eyes burning into hazel ones, Maca returning the same intense gaze, the atmosphere around them getting heavier and making it harder to breathe.</p><p>Zulema pulled her hand from Maca’s panties, earning a growl of frustration from the blonde. She gripped Maca’s thigh with both her hands and carried her away from the wall.</p><p>She moved them to the dinning space, to the left side of the living room, close to a big window. When she got to the glass table, she didn’t set the blonde on top of it like the woman expected, instead she pulled back a chair and lowered them into it, with Maca now on top of her.</p><p>They kissed, Zulema’s hands gripping Maca’s ass, while their tongues fought one another for dominance.</p><p>Maca kept letting out her breathy girly moans that Zulema had printed into her mind like a song. After all the years they’ve been together, Zulema could read Maca’s sounds as if they told a whole story:</p><p>The breathy girly moans meant she was frustrated and just wanted to come; the deep long moans meant that she was so gone that Zulema could do just about anything to her body and she wouldn’t mind; the pitchy moans meant that she was almost there but not yet; the frenetic breathing meant that she was coming; the choking sound meant that her orgasm was more powerful than she could handle, and then the best one; complete silence, that one happened when her orgasm was so strong that it shot out of her like waterfall and drenched everything around her while her body would shake in the most beautiful way.</p><p>They broke the kiss before they lost all oxygen, Maca looked flushed and Zulema’s eyes were so dilated that it was almost completely black.</p><p>Maca reached for Zulema’s body with both her hands, finding its way under the woman’s tank top and letting it stay still over her soft stomach. She loved how the brunette would react to her touch in moments like this.</p><p> it was the only time Zulema allowed herself to be touched, without it being in some violent confrontation.</p><p>“I missed you” the blonde let it escape from her lips, running her eyes over Zule’s features before looking down to her neck, and then lower, stopping at the woman’s breasts, mesmerized by how her nipples stood proudly against the thin material that she wore.</p><p>Zulema never wore clothes that were tight in her body, the tank top was probably her version of a bra that she wore underneath her usual oversized hoodie.</p><p>Maca resumed running her hands up and lifting the brunette’s clothing as she went, she reached the woman’s breast and softly pinched both nipples between her forefingers and thumbs, earning a panted moan from Zulema.</p><p>“Show me” Zulema breathed out her words, pulling and then pushing Macarena’s hips over her lap “Show me how much you missed me” she let go of the woman’s hips for just a second while she pulled the tank top off her body, now naked from the waist up to match the blonde.</p><p>She pulled on the blonde's hips again, encouraging Maca who started a slow pace, griding herself against the woman’s lap, one hand on Zulema's breast and the other holding on to her shoulder for support.</p><p>“Don’t be shy now, Rubita” Zulema pulled Maca's hips closer so that the blonde’s core would be tightly pressed up against her lap while Maca continuously increased the pace above her.</p><p>“<em>Dios</em>!” Maca moaned, picking up her speed and feeling the pulsing between her legs growing stronger, she closed her eyes, leaning so that her forehead was resting against Zulema’s.</p><p> “Come on, Rubia” She pleaded in her husky voice, at this point Maca was frantically moving against her lap, squeezing Zulema’s breast. Maca's moans were pitchy and absolutely delicious to Zulema’s ears “Fucking ride me” she smirked, knowing the woman was coming undone.</p><p>The blonde moaned louder, and Zulema moved one hand up from Maca’s hips until she could wrap it around her gold locks and pull it back, so she could watch the blonde’s face.</p><p>“Joder! You feel so good" Maca's pussy was throbbing so deliciously, riding Zulema was getting her on a high and she never wanted to stop. She loved how Zulema’s arms were all around her, holding her close, one hand pulling on her hair and the brunette’s eyes locked on hers, It was perfect and she wished things could always be that simple for them.</p><p>Her insides started to light up, sending a burning feeling through her whole body, she wanted nothing more than to come, she rode Zulema as fast as she could, moaning the woman’s name and pleading to her without even knowing what for.</p><p> She was almost there but she desperately needed to feel Zulema’s lips on hers when she came, she just couldn’t find the words to ask for it.</p><p> “Por favor, por favor” she begged when the woman made no move to kiss her and instead just kept her gaze locked in Maca’s eyes.</p><p>“Qué quieres?” Zulema asked, eager to give the blonde whatever she needed.</p><p>Maca’s hips were moving incredibly fast over Zulema’s lap, feeling the rough fabric of the woman’s cargo pants only made her more excited to be riding the scorpion-like woman on her dining room chair while they were both fully clothed from the waist down “kiss me.. kiss me”</p><p>Zulema smiled biting her lips, after a second, seeing how much the blonde was struggling to keep her orgasm at bay, she leaned her head forwards until she could wrap her mouth around Maca's breast, eagerly kissing it all over and then pulling the left nipple into her mouth and twirling her tongue around it.</p><p>“ooooh” the blonde’s now husky voice sounded through the air, this wasn’t what she meant when she asked the woman to kiss her, but it did the job just fine.</p><p>she closed her eyes and felt her orgasm crushing down, frantically panting as she kept moving above Zulema.</p><p>“<em>Yes yes yes y</em>yes" She sang it over and over, her orgasm rocking her body and making sure she couldn’t think of anything other than to keep riding the woman and pressing her sex impossibly close against her.</p><p>“Yeah that’s it, Rubia” Zulema whispered after letting go of Maca’s nipple, she brought both her hands back to the woman’s hips and helped her keep moving “Don’t you fucking stop”</p><p> Maca opened her eyes, her orgasm still rushing through her body, she reached for Zulema’s breasts holding the woman nipples between her bent forefingers and thumbs, earning a moan from the other woman while her own body shook, with pleasure rushing through her veins..</p><p>“Joder, Zule!” she breathed out, her breathing slowly returning to normal while her body still shook with aftershocks, she slowed down on her movements until she was almost completely still on Zulema’s lap.</p><p>“Good?” Zulema smiled, moving blonde curls away from Maca’s face.</p><p>“Incredible” Maca smiled back, a sort of maniac look on her eyes.</p><p>She was still clasping Zulema’s nipples, defying the woman with her eyes.</p><p>The atmosphere around them roughly shifting again.</p><p>“Careful, Rubia" Zulema warned, her body responding to Maca’s touch in ways that made her want to cry, and it let her know she was the one who should be careful around the blonde.</p><p>“Why should I be careful?” Maca teased, her smile disappeared from her face and she looked at the woman like she was ready to eat her alive.</p><p>Maca had let the strong grip she had on Zulema’s nipples grow lighter until she had let go completely, and started running her fingertips through the woman’s breasts with fleeting, careful touches.</p><p>Seeing that Zulema’s eyes were impossibly dilated and her breathing was picking up, Macarena knew just when and how to touch the brunette to drive her insane and there was nothing she loved more than watching Zulema let go of her control obsession.</p><p>
  <em>Something that Maca was surprised to find out, after 5 years of being Zulema’s friend and heist colleague, was that, even though the woman had never as much as changed clothes in front of her, even when they lived in a minuscule caravan for two whole years back when they were still doing highroad heist, Zulema wasn’t a prude or ashamed in any way when it came to sex, she really enjoyed it, and like everything she did; she did it with startlingly intensity. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When they finally moved from being long term friends who robbed together, to being lovers who were also partners in crime, Maca realized just how sensitive Zulema’s body was, which was such an interesting contrast to the woman’s usual distant and aggressive nature, and though she’d always have to fight the woman for a chance of getting to touch her and making her feel good; when she did got to do it, make Zulema come, was as close to heaven as Macarena could get. </em>
</p><p>“Why should I be careful?” she asked again, seeing Zulema grow impatient and pissed off “I already came, you’re the one who’s still drenching your panties in anticipation, no?” she said it with her most innocent expression.</p><p>“You’re on thin fucking ice, Maca” Zulema answered squinting her eyes at the blonde to let her know she wasn’t in the mood for teasing, but it was true; she was dripping into her panties and her walls kept clenching and relaxing in a continuous partner that made her want to hit the blonde for having such power over her body.</p><p>“Qué pasa? You do want me to touch you, don’t you?” Maca taunted, raising her eyebrows at the woman; she didn’t entirely meant to be a asshole like that, but she was still so angry at the woman for leaving, that she figured nothing would be more fair than to tease her beyond limits and then leave her hanging.</p><p>She had never seen Zulema like this before, maybe it was because they spent 2 whole months without touching one another, but Maca knew that this time she wouldn’t even have to fight for Zulema to surrender to her for a few moments.</p><p>“Well?” she asked again, the woman watching her with defiance in her eyes.</p><p>Zulema didn’t want to ask the blonde to touch her, in fact, she would try her best to not let the blonde see how much her touch drove her crazy, but right now, with Maca teasing her and their eyes locked together. She knew she needed the blonde to touch her more than she needed her next breath.</p><p>Maca looked away from Zulema’s intense gaze, but the brunette just kept staring at her, although she wouldn’t budge and just tell the blonde what she wanted, her body expression said it all; quick breathing, legs lightly shaking, eyes dilated, pursed lips and her nipples that were as hard as rocks.</p><p>But Maca would not just give in, she wouldn’t do anything unless the brunette explicitly let her know that she wanted it, which didn’t seem like she would do without some coercion. </p><p> “Bueno, pues voy a dormir" was her last try at making the woman cave, she half lifted herself off of Zulema’s lap and was raising one leg, so that she could move away from the position they were in, when Zulema pulled her down again by the hair.</p><p>Macarena smiled, for the first time in their relationship Zulema had been the one to cave, she been the receiving end of the mean teasing.</p><p>Maca locked eyes with the woman, letting her know she wouldn’t do anything if the brunette didn’t ask her.</p><p>Zulema looked at Maca like she was deciding if she wanted to fuck her or kill her.</p><p>“Touch me, Puta” Zulema groaned, she needed the blonde’s touch, but actually asking for it; tasted extremely bitter.</p><p>But she quickly let that bitterness go when the blonde, immediately after hearing the words, leaned in and connected their lips together, one hand coming up from Zulema’s breast to caress the woman’s neck, then the back of her head, tightening her fingers around dark hair and making sure to lightly run her fingernails over the brunette’s scalp, knowing that she really liked that.</p><p>Zulema felt herself leaking into her panties, Maca’s tongue was deep inside her mouth while delicate hands were was softly caressing her torso and lower stomach.</p><p>Maca was running her fingers up and down so carefully and with so much care, it made Zulema’s stomach tighten under her touch, and she could feel every part of the brunette’s body lighting up.</p><p> Zulema was keeping herself from moaning into Maca’s mouth, but the way the woman touched her felt so fine, she let go of Maca’s hair and lowered her hand until she could touch the back of the blonde’s neck, she moved her other hand up the blonde’s legs roughly squeezing her thighs and then her ass.</p><p>Maca’s slowly traveled her hand up, her ghostly touch passing over Zulema’s breast, and feeling goosebumps arising under her fingers. </p><p>“You’re so soft” Maca whispered against Zulema's lips, watching her bite her lower lip and squint her eyes. </p><p>Maca leaned in again, kissing Zulema’s neck this time, she let go of the dark strings of hair and moved her hand to the same place as the other was; playing with Zulema’s nipples. She heard a soft breathy moan escape the woman’s lips and she smiled; Zulema wasn’t the most vocal during sex, so whenever the blonde heard her moan at all during sex, she knew that the woman was really losing it.</p><p>Maca stopped kissing her neck and leaned back, she wanted to look at Zulema’s face as she moved one of her hands down, over the woman’s torso, her soft stomach and then under the dark cargo pants, when her hands was inside the woman’s pants, she stopped moving it and just let it rest there, enjoying the incredible heat emanating from Zulema’s pussy. </p><p>“Vamos, Rubia” she half demanded half plead, her eyes burning into Maca’s, one of her hands strongly gripping the blonde’s thigh and the other traveling down the woman’s back, resting it on Maca’s small waist.</p><p>Macarena didn’t need to be told twice, she moved her hand under the brunette’s panties, feeling Zulema’s wetness soak her fingers.</p><p>“Seems like you missed me too" she teased, raising her eyebrows and nodding at the woman who just groaned at her.</p><p>Zulema was about to answer, probably with some smart come back, when Maca in one swift move penetrated her with one finger. She looked deep in Maca’s eyes, her mouth opened but no sound would come out, the hand that was on Maca’s waist reaching up and gripping tightly to blonde waves.</p><p> “yeah, you missed me” Maca smirked, starting to move her finger and feeling the delicious way Zulema’s walls clenched around it. The woman was really tight and when she clenched down she made it almost impossible for Maca's finger to move, the only thing that helped was that she was <em>very</em> lubricated.</p><p>They were now playing a game of teasing and daring, they wanted to keep fucking each other but they also wanted to know who was the one more desperate for it.</p><p>Now it was Zulema’s turn to lose.</p><p>“Callate" Zulema said through gritted teeth, Maca's finger felt so exquisite as it moved back in forth within her walls “Has sido mejor, Rubia" Zulema breathed out, even though sweat was already breaking out on her palms and her heart was almost exploding, sending more arousal through her body with each beat.</p><p>Maca kept her movements light and slow, knowing she was basically torturing the woman with only one finger inside her.</p><p>“Ah Si? Maybe you should try and let go of the chokehold you got on my finger then?” Maca raised her eyebrows at Zulema “Or maybe I should just try to improve my skills, right?” She added a second finger inside Zulema’s pussy.</p><p>The brunette let out a squeaking sound when she felt Maca add a second finger, and soon after a third one. She leaned forward and bit the blonde’s shoulder, keeping herself from screaming at how good Macarena felt inside her.</p><p>Maca started to move her fingers back and forth, Zulema’s head fallen back into the chair and she locked eyes with the blonde, her hands gripping Maca’s body with intense pressure; to let her know how much she was enjoying those touches, even though she wouldn’t bring herself to saying it.</p><p>Maca’s goal was to tease Zulema, bring her to the edge and then spoil her orgasm, it was mean of course, but so was treating Maca like a booty call, thinking she could leave and then just show up in the middle of the night when she was feeling lonely, showing no regards for the blonde’s feelings.</p><p>“You can keep your poker face, say I used to be better and whatever else ” Maca's finger made a hook-like motion and Zulema closed her eyes as her walls gripped the blonde’s fingers.</p><p>“But I can feel every little thing inside you” Maca used her thumb to put pressure on the brunette’s clit and she automatically opened her eyes, a pained expression on her face.</p><p>“I feel the way your walls cling to my fingers with every move I make, the way you’re getting wetter, the way you're already trembling” Maca pressed on Zulema’s clit and moved her fingers inside “You need this”</p><p>Her fingers started pumping in and out desperately, her thumb perfectly brushing against Zulema’s clit with each stroke.</p><p>Zulema’s legs started to shake just like her whole upper body did, she was basically gushing out wetness every time the blonde’s fingers pulled back and then pushed in, Maca’s other hand was massaging her breast and her eyes were locked on Zulema’s face, but the brunette wouldn’t look at her, she instead closed her eyes so the blonde wouldn’t see the way her eyes rolled back, she was a mess but she didn’t want to be the one who lost their stupid game.</p><p>“You’re coming?” Maca whispered, feeling her own body grow hot.</p><p>Watching Zulema come has always been the most beautiful thing in the world for the blonde; Zulema’s body would start shaking in the most exciting way, her chest would rise and fall rapidly, making her nipples look so damn appealing, she would get this look of softness that she never showed anywhere else, her eyes would lock together with Maca’s and she would almost always pull on Maca’s hair, she would be silent but when her pussy would powerfully clenched around Maca’s fingers and her orgasm would hit with full force, she would moan in this most feminine way, sounds that would never come out of her in any other setting, and she wouldn’t break eye contact, not until she was completely done.</p><p>“Please, tell me” Maca whispered again, her hand moving so fast inside Zulema’s panties, feeling the way the woman’s walls were opening and then closing around her fingers, she felt her own panties getting drenched again, her breath picking up the same way Zulema’s was.</p><p>She started riding the woman again, unable to stop herself and forgetting all about her intentions to spoil Zulema’s orgasm, realizing there was nothing in the world she enjoyed more than making the woman come. “Tell me”</p><p>“joder, Maca!” Zulema moaned, opening her eyes after she felt the blonde start moving in her lap, she locked eyes with the blonde and realized the woman was going to come again.</p><p>The image of Maca grinding against her and the way her fingers were moving so incredibly fast and hard on Zulema’s pussy; that combination did it for her.</p><p>“I’m coming” she groaned, keeping her eyes locked on the blonde and her hand puling on golden locks “Joder, que no pares!” she felt her whole body start to shake and she opened her mouth in a silent scream, Maca joined their foreheads together, griding herself hard against Zulema while her finger moved fiercely inside the woman.</p><p>“I won’t stop” Maca reassured, to Zulema and also to herself. The world seemed to stop while they moved, keeping their bodies tightly pressed together.</p><p>Like that, with their foreheads joined, Maca’s hand on Zulema’s pants while she rode the woman again, they came; together, with both their moaning creating the most beautiful melody that echoed through the whole apartment.</p><p>Zulema feeling her whole body come alive while Maca felt like she was floating in the most peculiar way..</p><p>Breathing heavily and feeling aftershocks run through their bodies, Maca smiled at Zulema, and Zulema just kept looking at the blonde’s perfect features.</p><p>Zule bit her lower lip, thinking how could one person mean so much to her, while she felt nothing but disregard for everyone else she ever met.</p><p>“Fuck! That was good” Maca groaned, their bodies still pressed together, Zulema nodded at her and took a deep breath.</p><p>“yeah, that was a good warm-up” she breathed out, feeling her strength coming back full force after having a powerful orgasm coerced out of her by the beautiful blonde.</p><p>“A warm-up, huh?” Maca nervously giggled, she knew Zulema too well, she knew that when the brunette had that look in her eyes, she wouldn’t stop pleasuring her partner until she was sure that the blonde was physically unable to keep going.</p><p>“like I said” she squinted her eyes as she pulled Maca’s hand from her panties and set it on her shoulder, lifting both of them out of the chair “I came here because I wanted to make you come until you cried” she leaned in and kissed the woman’s nose “I’m not even close to being done with you, Rubita” she started moving them towards the bedroom.</p><p>She still knew the way even in the dark and with Maca blocking her sight, they made their way inside the bedroom and just before Zulema lowered Maca on the bed, the blonde set both of her hands on Zulema’s face, looking deep in her eyes.</p><p>“Te quiero, Zulema” Maca breathed out, letting her feelings be known before she choked on them, and to her surprise, in Zulema’s green eyes, she saw the same vulnerability that her own words had just showed.  </p><p>“I’m not going to say it back, blondie” Zulema shrugged, feeling called out in a vulnerable moment, but she made sure that her eyes would let the blonde know what she wasn’t brave enough to say.</p><p>“That’s ok, you don’t have to” Macarena closed the gap between their faces and kissed the woman.</p><p>Kissing Zule with everything she had. All the love, all the hate, all the hurt and all the kindness; she poured her every feeling for the brunette into that kiss, not letting go, even when Zule lowered them to bed and pulled Maca’s shorts and panties away from her body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Third chapter.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was was already coming up and Zulema’s face was buried between Maca’s legs.</p><p>They caressed each other, they looked at each other’s eyes and told all that they felt for one another without having to say a single word, they ran their hands up and down on their bodies.</p><p>Zulema held Maca, she made her come again and again, always giving the blonde a five minute breather in between her desperate touches, they smiled, they fallen out of bed, they laughed, they let themselves go and it was the most intense experience they ever had together, and Maca was exhausted, she came so many times she’s sure she blacked out for a second or two, but she wouldn’t ask Zulema to stop, just like Zulema wouldn’t stop even though her wrist was burning, her jaw was aching and her whole body was trembling with effort to keep going.</p><p>They didn’t stop; because they both knew that this was goodbye, they silently agreed in between orgasms and deep gazes, this would be the last time..</p><p>“ggoddd I can’t” Maca finally cried out, feeling Zulema’s fingers moving so carefully in and out inside of her, while her tongue did circular motions over Maca’s most sensitive place. </p><p>Zulema was being so careful and gentle, like she never was, and it was still too much for Maca; too good, too perfect, too affectionate, <em>too sad</em>.</p><p>Zulema moaned her approval when she felt Maca’s orgasm drip out of the blonde and hit her tongue, she felt the blonde’s body shake and heard her cry out.</p><p>Zulema’s fingers stopped moving, knowing the blonde wouldn’t be able to take it anymore, but her tongue continued to move, gentler than before, like a lovers kiss, making sure she got every drop of the blonde’s pleasure before she stopped.</p><p>But while in the midst of it, she heard a sob break out of the blonde, she looked up and saw Maca’s hands covering her face, tears slipping out of her eyes and into the pillow.</p><p>Zulema moved her face away from between Maca’s legs and sit up on her knees, running her hand over her lips to dry out all the wetness that was there.</p><p>She took a deep breath in and then breathed out, seeing the woman sobbing and not in the way that she enjoyed seeing; it was not what she meant when she said she wanted to make then blonde come until she cried.</p><p>She reached up with her hand, softy settling it in Maca’s stomach, she never knew what to do whenever the blonde cried. but before it was different, because she knew that it would pass and she would be present for whatever her partner needed.</p><p>But right now, she knew that she wouldn’t be there and she couldn’t make it go away because she was the one causing it, and that’s why her chest felt constricted and it was getting more difficult to breathe.</p><p>“Come on, Maca. You know you look ridiculous when you cry” she tried to lighten the mood but it did nothing to help, Maca moved her hands out of her face and now Zulema could see perfectly all the sadness that lie in the blonde’s beautiful hazel eyes, the rising sun lighting up the room and highlighting the blonde’s rosy cheeks and red nose.</p><p>Maca reached for Zulema’s hands that were still in her stomach, making small comforting movements, and pulled the brunette until she was lying atop of maca, their bodies melting together perfectly.</p><p>They locked eyes, Maca’s fingertips running over Zulema’s face, her cheekbones, her nose, her lips and then her mesmerizing eyes.</p><p>Zulema looked away, not feeling comfortable with how Maca touched her and looked at her, like she was the most incredible person in the world, when in truth she still doesn’t understand why the blonde ever loved her at all.</p><p>“De verdad, qué me encanta muchisímo tocarte la cara” Maca softly laghed, letting her smile light up her whole face before she dropped it and leaned in to kiss the woman, feeling Zulema already detaching herself from the moment, like she always did whenever there were feelings that she didn’t know what to do with.</p><p>Maca pulled her down by her shoulder, her other hand holding onto Zulema’s face trying to get the woman to react but she was completely still, she was fleeting, slipping away from Maca’s life even though Maca was still holding on to her with everything she had.</p><p> She kept kissing Zulema, while her tears run free from her eyes.</p><p>“Stay here... please… choose me” she so delicately whispered against Zulema’s lips, feeling the woman shake her head, and move back to detach from her.</p><p>“Don’t do this, Rubia” Zulema was already getting away, fixing her panties, that she hadn’t took off as they were in such a hurry that they just pushed it to the side, she got up from the bed and ran her hands through her hair, trying to figure out what to do when everything inside her was a complete turmoil.</p><p>“You can stay, we can be happy Zule” Maca whispered again, pulling the sheet against her body and sitting up in bed “we can be happy, like we were before” she captured Zulema’s hand with her own.</p><p>Zulema looked at Maca, feeling her heart break even more at seeing Maca’s tear-soaked face.</p><p>She looked down and took a deep breath before looking at Maca again “Happiness is not for people like me, blondie” she finally answered in her husky voice “And what we were before, we can never be again”</p><p>It was the truth; Zulema did not believe that she was deserving of happiness, Macarena and her were completely different people and although the blonde had a good run in her criminal career; she could do better, she could find a nice normal life for herself and do better.</p><p>But to Zulema, being a criminal, living the way she lived, was all she ever knew. from the moment she escaped her mother’s house, this was all her life would ever be.</p><p>“Please stay..” Maca whispered once again, she got up to her feet and let the sheets fall away from her body, locking her arms around Zulema, not ready to let the woman go “All you have to do is choose me” she cried.</p><p>Zulema lightly shook her head, reaching for Maca’s arms and gently pulling them away from her “No Rubi, I can’t” she kissed Maca’s hands before letting go.</p><p>“I can’t choose you over my whole life, just like you can’t choose me over your dream of having a normal existence, and we shouldn’t have to… things shouldn’t be this hard, and if they are, then it’s because they’re not right” she nodded her head at Maca.</p><p>After seeing that the blonde wouldn’t try to convince her otherwise, she moved away. finding her cargo pants on the floor and quickly pulling it on.</p><p>“And you have to stop crying, Rubia” Zulema said as she pulled her boots on.</p><p>“My crying face can’t be that bad” Maca said, wiping away her tears and smiling, realizing Zulema was right and they had a silent agreement that they wouldn’t do this kind of thing after it was over.</p><p>“No.. you have to stop because it isn’t you.. and it breaks my fucking heart” Zulema finished pulling on her boots, and moved to the living room to search for her tank top and hoodie.</p><p>Maca watched as Zulema went out of the bedroom that used to be theirs, but was now only a reminder of how much space was left unfulfilled when the brunette wasnt there.</p><p>She moved to her closet and took out a light dress, pulling it on and taking a deep breath before she went to meet the woman on the living room.</p><p>Maca came in just as Zulema pulled on her hoodie, the woman locked eyes with her and nodded, her way of saying <em>we had a good run. </em>Maca nodded back and smiled, her heart was breaking but she wouldn’t beg again, she couldn’t, and it wouldn’t work anyway.</p><p>“I’m going” Zulema let her know, Maca nodded her head but couldn’t find any words to say.</p><p>Zulema cleared her throat, before she turned and headed for the door.</p><p>“Wait!” Maca once again stopped her from leaving, she turned around to look at the blonde.</p><p>“Your necklace” Maca picked up the little scorpion from the couch and offered it to Zulema, before she forgot it again.</p><p>Zulema went back for the jewel, taking it out of Maca’s hand, she carefully looked at it, then moved behind Maca and delicately put the little golden scorpion around the blonde’s neck.</p><p>Maca reached up, touching the little scorpion that had became her emotional support amulet over the last couple of months, her eyes filling up with tears again.</p><p>She turned around, smiled at Zulema and leaned in, kissing her on the lips one last time.</p><p>Zulema had a light smirk on her lips, that one she got whenever she did anything affectionate and things got too soft and uncomfortable for her, the same uncomfortable smirk that she had when she gave Maca a camera for Christmas.</p><p>The brunette turned around and went for the door again, she looked back one last time, seeing Maca still touching the necklace.</p><p>Maca smiled and tried to keep her tears at bay, she whispered “Thank you”</p><p>Zulema shrugged, and answered in that husky voice that Maca would recognize anywhere</p><p>“Para que no me olvides” and she left, letting the door fall shut behind her.</p><p>Leaving Maca feeling emotionally wrecked, but also; Just really grateful that she ever got to know the woman at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if you liked it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>